Say It
by Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko
Summary: Kagome gets out of the shower and is listening to a slowjams CD on her stereo. What happens when Inuyasha decides to pay Kagome a surprise visit during a particularly interesting song? InuKag OneShot Lemon NO FLAMES!


**Hey my peoplez!! This is Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko back with a new story. This one is a one-shot full of lemony goodness! It's also a songfic to **_**Say It **_**by Ne-Yo. Hopefully, you all will think it's good, since this is my first lemon story. It's a bit typical, but with a bit of a twist since I put the song in it. I deleted **_**Shorty Be Mine**_**, since I couldn't think of anything to add to it and it was getting nowhere. Well, enjoy my new story, people!**

_**Summary: Kagome gets out of the shower and is listening to a slow-jams CD on her stereo. What happens when Inuyasha decides to pay Kagome a surprise visit during a particularly interesting song? Inu/Kag One-Shot Lemon NO FLAMES!**_

**Ages: Kagome – 18**

**Inuyasha – 19**

_**Say It**_

Kagome came out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was still dripping wet, and beads of water clung to her skin as she walked to her room. She searched through her CD book and popped her Slow Jamz CD into her stereo, and then went to her dresser for her underwear and pajamas. "Hmm…I wonder what InuYasha's up to right now," Kagome said to herself. Inuyasha and Kagome had admitted that they loved each other earlier that week, but they had yet to mate. "He's probably waiting for me to get back. Well, I should at least enjoy my music since I'm here alone…"

Back in Feudal Japan…

"Dammit! What's takin' that wench so long to get back??" InuYasha sat in the Goshiniboku, tapping his foot impatiently on the particularly large branch he was sitting upon. "Grrr…fuck this, I'm gonna go get her!" He jumped out of the tree and into the well, the pink-blue lights surrounding him. He ran to Kagome's house and jumped onto the balcony leading to her window, and, without even looking in the room to see if she was dressed or not, opened the sliding door and barged right in. He heard Kagome scream and looked in her direction, and his eyes widened. What he saw made his face turn bright red and…umm …lil' Yasha stand at attention.

Kagome was almost completely naked in front of him, save her bra and her panties. Her hair was still damp and it clung to her shoulders and back. Her voluptuous breasts were being contained in the lacy red bra, which turned him on even more, since red just so happened to be his favorite color. Oh how he just wanted to rip that bra off! He bit his lip and gathered enough courage to look further south, his eyes going from her breasts, down to her toned, flat stomach, and stopping at her womanhood, covered by red lacy boy short-style panties. He let his eyes wander a bit lower, down the length of Kagome's sexy legs, then back up to look at her face, which was red from embarrassment...or was that anger…?

'Fuck, fuck FUCK!!' InuYasha thought. 'If I keep lookin' at her, I won't be able to control myself.' He looked down, seeing the impressive tent in his pants. 'Damn! I need to get rid of this somehow…' He looked at Kagome again, noticing that she was looking at him angrily. 'DAMN!' he thought. 'She's so sexy when she's mad!'

"InuYasha, SI—" Kagome didn't get to finish her threat, for InuYasha had walked up to Kagome, pulled her into a strong embrace, and gave her a passionate kiss.

Kagome was shocked at first, but soon gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt InuYasha's tongue skim across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she instantly obliged. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, exploring every part of it. Kagome moaned into the kiss, unknowingly turning InuYasha on even more. He placed one hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her silky raven hair, and moved his other hand down her back, stopping at her plump, round backside to give it a small squeeze, and across her hip to rest between her legs. He gently brushed his fingers across her panties, then moved the flimsy fabric to the side and pushed a finger inside of her, pumping it in and out slowly.

Kagome's knees buckled and she broke the kiss and moaned loudly as she felt InuYasha's clawed finger delve into her. The hand InuYasha had in her hair moved down to wrap around her waist as he held on to Kagome to keep her from falling. 'Oh…so she likes it, doesn't she?' InuYasha said. He moved Kagome's hair back off her shoulder and started to softly lick and kiss her neck. While doing this, he added another finger to the one he already had inside her and started pumping them in and out of her a bit faster and harder, causing Kagome's knees to buckle again and her legs to feel as if they turned to Jell-O. "Uhhhhh…Inu…Yashaaaa…" Kagome moaned InuYasha's name. InuYasha smirked against Kagome's neck as he began to walk toward her bed, and when the backs of Kagome's knees hit the soft fabric of the bed, she fell backward onto it, and he straddled her, gently moving her up, never stopping his ministrations on her, so that her head could rest on her pillow. By now, a particularly interesting song began to play on Kagome's stereo as Ne-Yo's voice began to fill the room.

**(A/N: This is Ne-Yo's song, **_**Say It.**_** It's a very slow, sexy song, and one of my faves (; )**

**_Close the door…  
Lay down…  
No, no, no, not like that…  
Like this…Yea... I like that…  
OK, here's what I want you to do…  
I want you to look me right in my eyes…  
And I want you to tell me, exactly… what you want me to do to you  
You ready…?_**

Your body whispering from under the sheets  
I hear it moaning begging loud and clearly  
I'm rather in fluent in the language it speaks  
But it's your mouth I want to tell it to me

InuYasha slowly and sensually dragged his tongue down to Kagome's breast. He gently nipped the tops of them, then dragged his claw down the middle of her bra, snapping it in half and taking it off of her. "Inu…Yasha…t-that was…my fav—Aaahhhhh…" Her sentence was cut off by her own moan as InuYasha started licking and sucking on her right nipple, massaging the left one with his free hand.

_  
__**Girl, why don't you you  
Tell me what you want me to do to you  
Say it, say it, say it...  
Girl why don't you tell me what you want from me  
Girl won't you  
Say it, say it, say it...**_

"In-inu…Yasha…please…" Kagome moaned out. InuYasha licked her from her breast up to her ear. "Please what?" he whispered huskily in her ear as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and added yet another finger inside of her. "D-d-don't teeeeeeaaaaaaaase…" Kagome managed to moan out as her hanyou rubbed her clit even harder. That was enough to send her over the edge as she came, trembling from the after-effects of her climax. InuYasha smirked as he withdrew his fingers, coated in her juices, and slowly licked them clean. Kagome stared longingly at him as he did so, getting turned on again almost instantly.

Kagome looked at InuYasha again and felt it was unfair that he was still fully dressed and she was almost naked, save her panties. She smiled at her hanyou seductively as she sat up and placed her hands on InuYasha's chest, slowly moving them down to untuck his haori and cream undershirt from his hakama pants. She fumbled with the ties, but she finally got the two shirts off and started running her hands all over his chest, moving them down over his abs until she came to the ties of his hakamas. She started untying it, but became frustrated when she couldn't get the last knot undone. InuYasha grabbed her hands and moved them as he undid the ties on his hakamas and pulled them off, throwing them and his shirts off the bed and into a corner. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the size of his member. 'Wow…' she thought. 'He's huge…will all of it fit?'

InuYasha looked up to see Kagome staring at his member and he smirked. He also saw that she had taken off her panties while he was undressing, and his smirk became wider. Kagome didn't even notice that InuYasha had mover closer to her until she felt his hand between her legs again and she heard his seductive, sexy voice in her ear, saying, "Like what you see?" His voice sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her hungrily and laid her back down, rubbing her clit again and making Kagome shiver.

"InuYasha…"

"What do you want, Kagome?"

"Please…"

"Please what, babe?"

"I want…ahhh…"

"Say it…"

"Uhhh…I want you…"

"Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll stop teasing…"

"I want you…uhhhh...inside of me…ahhhh…I want you to…ooohhhh…make love to me…"

InuYasha smirked at Kagome's confession and planted another kiss on her lips, stopping his ministrations on her clit. "Whatever you say, babe," he said as he positioned is member at Kagome's entrance.

_**  
Anything that you want **_

_**Baby tell me you want it  
I got it babe  
No more hoping and wishing  
Name your position  
I got it babe  
Anything that you want **_

_**Baby tell me you want it  
I got it babe  
No more hoping and wishing  
Name your position  
I got it babe**_

"This might hurt a bit," InuYasha said, pressing the tip of his throbbing member slightly into her wet entrance. Kagome sucked in her breath, and then let it out shakily. "It's fine…" She said. "Just be gentle, okay?" InuYasha gave her a slight nod and drove into her quickly, breaking her hymen. Kagome let out a scream of pain as tears began to pour down her cheeks. InuYasha kissed her quickly and gently to get her to stop screaming and muttered comforting things in her ear. He moved back and forth slowly to help her get used to him, until her facial expression changed from one of pain to one of pleasure. He then sped up to a moderate speed, smoothly sliding in and out of Kagome's tight passage.

_**  
Girl, why don't you  
Tell me what you want me to do to you  
Say it, say it, say it...  
Girl why don't you tell me what you want from me  
Girl won't you  
Say it, say it, say it...**_

"Aaahhhhh…fas-ter…Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said, moaning loudly. InuYasha obliged and sped up, driving into her harder and faster with every thrust. Kagome's moans drove him to go faster, harder, deeper…Soon he was going at demon speed, driving into Kagome so fast and hard, the headboard of her bed started banging noisily against the wall, sending a few wooden splinters flying. Kagome felt herself about to climax, and she knew InuYasha was close also.

_**Aaaaahhhhhh yeaaaaa…oh baby…**_

_**Say it, say it…. Tell me what you want oh…**_

_**Tell me how you want it girl…Tell me how you want it baby…**_

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kagome came hard as soon as Ne-Yo hit the long, high note. Her walls clamped down hard on InuYasha's member, triggering his own harsh climax. Kagome was still shivering violently from the after-effects of her climax as InuYasha's seed filled her. InuYasha's arms trembled from the effects of his own climax, and he struggled to keep himself up. He gently rested his body on top of Kagome's, pulled his member out of her, and rolled over to Kagome's side, pulling her toward him and spooning her against him.

"You do realize you're mine now, don't you Kagome?" InuYasha asked. "Yea, I know," Kagome said, yawning. They laid there in a comfortable silence, glad to be with each other, until Kagome spoke, "InuYasha?" InuYasha stroked her hair lazily, replying, "Hmm…?" She turned in his arms, now facing him, and said, "I love you." She saw InuYasha smile a true smile as he replied, "I love you too, my Kagome…" And with that, he drifted off to sleep. Kagome smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips, and seeing him smile in his sleep, she fell asleep in her lover's arms.

_**-:-FIN-:-**_

**So, how did you all like it? I hope it was good, especially since I sat here for over 4 hours writing this thing. Please read and review!**

_**-:-Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko-:-**_


End file.
